Yugioh GX! Story of the Unfamiliar
by TheSync'd Writer
Summary: The world of Duel Monsters. Ever since it's main debut it has sparked a new generation of youths. One of these youths, Gold Sukuta, ventures out to Duel Academy. Armed with the popular HERO archetype, what adventures await him in this new life? Slow updates. OC requests closed! (Don't like, don't read, First chapter is prologue and can be skipped!)
1. Epilogue - Chapter 0

**Prologue**

 **I do not own Konami, Yu-gi-oh! GX, or affiliated sources. Simply made for fun.**

The dark. That was all there was. A beckoning. A call. That's all that's heard. The shadow. The light. That's all that's felt. Floating in the darkness. Flying in the light. Among the rest he was a dreamer. To him, this is all that mattered.

It was a peaceful day so far. No interruptions from things of the unknown. Even the surrounding streets were quiet. Of course, opposites attract. It may have been dark outside, but inside he knew that this wasn't going to be the last fight for the night.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Player 1 – 4000LP**

 **Player 2 – 4000LP**

 **TURN - 1 - Player 1**

"I'll go first, draw!" A man shouted to his opponent. The other only nodded in agreement. "Alright, I set two facedown cards, and summon Masked Dragon (Fire/Dragon) *4 (1400/1100) in DEF mode!" As the man said that, a large red and white dragon appeared with a mask that almost looked mechanical appeared in a defensive stance. "End turn"

 **TURN - 2 - Player 2**

The other acknowledged this and drew. "Draw!" He quickly scanned his cards and sighed. "Sorry Rex, but—" The man known as Rex nodded knowing that this wouldn't last long. "You're about to lose!" He placed a card face-up on his duel disk. "I play polymerization! This will let me place cards into my graveyard as materials for a fusion summon! I use Elemental Hero Sparkman (Light/Warrior) *4 (1600/1400) and Elemental Hero Necroshade (Dark/Warrior) *5! (1600/1800)!"

On que, a hero with blood-red armor and a hero with golden plating's as well as light blue armor ascended into the sky. "Hero born from light and dark. Ascend with strikes as swift as lightning! Fusion summon! Come forth Elemental Hero DarkBright (Dark/Warrior/Fusion) *6 (2000/1000)!

"Is that your big play that's going to let you win?" Rex asked confused glancing at the larger version of an inverted Sparkman with golden wings. Nodding no, the other played their next card.

"Since fusion summons count as a special summon, I can normal summon Elemental Hero Blazeman (Fire/Warrior) *4 (1200/1800)!" A hero with orange-tinted armor descended from the night skies above. "Due to Blazeman's effect, I can add a Polymerization from the deck to my hand when summoned! Next I'll use Blazeman's second effect! By sending an Elemental Hero to the grave from my deck, Blazeman gains the Attribute, ATK and DEF of said monster until the turn's end!" Sending an ocean-themed hero to the graveyard, he continued. "Next I'll use a second polymerization!"

Sliding the card onto his duel disk, a large vortex appeared above the field. Two heroes, one of fire, and one of earth. The two entering the vortex created a large blast of cold onto the field.

"Hero of the cold. Commander of frozen justice, descend! Fusion summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (Water/Warrior/Fusion) *8 (2500/2000)!"

A large ice-plated warrior appeared, frost creeping onto the ground. Upon his face, a mask breathed out cold air into the surrounding area.

Acknowledging the fact, he would lose, he whispered to his opponent. "Go for it"

On que with the man's whisper to his opponent, he commanded Darkbright to attack.

"Darkbright attack with dark lightning!"

 **DarkBright ATK 2000 Masked Dragon DEF 1100**

 **Rex – 3100LP**

 **Player 2 – 3000LP**

A quick glance to the field and he could understand what happened. Not only did Rex activate two copies of backfire, inflicting 500 points of damage each for each fire monster he destroyed, but his Darkbright's attack did go through, dealing difference between Darkbright's attack and Masked Dragon's defence as damage.

"Since you destroyed my Masked Dragon, I can special summon a second one!" Rex exclaimed. "Looks like you won't be able to win this turn like you said Gold! You may have come close, but next turn we both know I'll win!" The boy known as Gold only laughed at this.

"You didn't actually think I was done, yet did you?" Rex already knew this. He just didn't want it to end so soon. "Go, quick-play spell Flash Fusion!" Another vortex appeared unto the field. "This will fuse Darkbright and Absolute Zero to create a new Hero!" The ice-bound hero and the dual sided hero flew into the portal.

"Hero of darkness heed my call. Fallen allies rise emotions of anger! Use the anger to destroy the enemy! Fusion summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero Escuridäo (Dark/Warrior/Fusion) *8 (2500/2000)!"

A large female hero appeared, but blended into the surrounding darkness, only darker outlines of her figure visible in the dark. As she appeared, a sudden frost came over the field, covering Rex's new Masked Dragon until it shattered.

"Both Escuridäo and Zero's effects activate! First Absolute Zero destroys all of your monsters when he leaves the field. Next, Escuridäo gains 100 ATK for each 'Elemental Hero' monster in my graveyard!" As Gold said that the afterimages of the Elemental heroes appeared behind Escuridäo.

"Elemental Hero Escuridäo (3200/2000) direct attack! Darkness Embrace!" The hero nodded and covered the area with darkness.

 **Rex – 0LP**

 **Gold – 3000LP**

 **Winner: Gold**

The dark still lingered after the holograms disappeared. After that silence. Only the sound of the wind could be heard. The night continued on.

 **Rewrite of original. No original/user-created cards in this chapter. Using different twists for story so hopefully enjoy. Update soon?**


	2. Chapter 1 - The First Hurdle

Chapter 1

ARC – 1 – Requirements of Acceptance

Jaden Yuki was running late. Like many, he was booked to attend Duel Academy. He didn't like the idea of buying his way into the academy though. He did, in fact, go to prep school, but instead of paying to get in, he wanted to prove himself.

Grabbing his belongings, he said his goodbyes to his parents and left his house. He had already slept in, stayed for breakfast, and as of right now, running through the streets of Domino. Little did he know what would happen next would very much alter his life.

* * *

Not long after his goodbyes, Gold Sakuta, was sitting in one of the many desks inside of the "Testing" room of the Kaiba Dome. He sat alone and to the side, midnight black eyes lazily gazing over the room. Although the desks were quickly getting filled in the university styled room, he was somehow left alone.

After completion of a test about Duel Monsters mechanics, science, maths, and various other subjects, each individual was given a number, and in turn was directed to the arena within the large dome. Many duelists already dueling, Gold had no choice but to sit and wait for his duel to begin.

* * *

Running through the streets of Domino, wind had ruffled his spiky black hair. Another duelist in a dark gray jacket had knocked into him mere moments ago. Strange, if anything. He could swear he heard voices near him, although there wasn't another person in sight.

* * *

Gold left the other applicants to the tests and left for the arenas. He'd finished in astounding time, answers checked. He took a seat in one of the many horizontal rows of chairs. His flat gold-blonde hair covered in a dark hoodie. He checked over his number and tried to listen as carefully as he could for any mention of his number. 332, his paper read.

" **Will applicant 209 come to arena 4. I repeat applicant 209 to arena 4."**

 _This may take a while,_ Gold thought to himself as he began to doze off.

* * *

" **Will applicant 332 come to arena 6. I repeat applicant 332 to arena 6."**

 _Finally!,_ Gold thought, snapping himself out of his own thoughts. Walking to the arena he was all, but surprised, to see a familiar face there where the professor should be. Rex. A man, no older than 22. He bore a black coat, going to his obviously worn jeans. On his face, could be seen a goatee and dirty-brown hair with matching eyes. Raising his duel disk, he initiated the duel.

"It's testing time Gold. I hope you're ready to prove yourself here. After all, we wouldn't want to ship someone who's not ready to an island full of duelists, now would we?" Understanding what he meant, Gold raised his duel disk.

" **DUEL"**

 **Duel 01 – Start!**

 **Gold – 4000 LP**

 **Rex – 4000 LP**

"I'll let you go first Gold," Rex said confidently. "This isn't the same deck you faced that night. You're a special case, so I don't have to use one of the puny exam decks. For this duel, I'll use me personal FIRE deck!" Understanding that Rex wasn't holding back, Gold drew.

 **TURN – 1 – Gold**

"Draw." Examining his cards, he continued. "I summon Elemental Hero Blazeman (Fire/Warrior) *4 (1200/1800) in DEF mode!" A hero with orange-tinted chest plate and visor emerged from a small vortex in the sky, falling into a defensive position. "Next his effect activates! I can add a Polymerization from the deck to the hand." Shuffling his deck after he grabbed the card he paused for a moment. "I'll then set three cards facedown and end the turn."

 **TURN – 2 – Rex**

"Draw!" Rex shouted, starling the onlookers. Relatively, the proctors were quiet people who rarely showed emotion. Mostly from boredom. This amount of emotion was unsightly towards the other testers. "I set three cards facedown and summon UFO Turtle (Fire/Machine) *4 (1400/1200) in DEF mode." A turtle with a mechanical shell appeared with its head tucked into its shell.

"Next I activate Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three cards and then discard two!" As he said that Rex slide two cards into the graveyard slot of his duel disk and drew. "Next I remove two fire monsters I just discarded to special summon both Spirit of Flames (Fire/Pyro) *4 (1700/1000) and Inferno (Fire/Pyro) *4 (1100/1900) in ATK mode!" As he removed the two from play and slapped his two cards onto his duel disk, a large flame with a smile and a man of red flames appeared onto the field.

"Battle! During my battle phase, Spirit of Flames gains 300 ATK!"

Spirit of Flames (2000/1000)

"Spirit of Flames, attack! Inferno Blaze!" The large man of fire threw a large fireball at the hero while laughing mercilessly. A large explosion followed by a shot of lightning directed at the Spirit of Flames confused the viewers. "What?!" Rex questioned. He then looked onto his opponent's field.

Upon Gold's field revealed two traps activated. "The moment you destroyed Elemental Hero Blazeman, I activated my two traps! First the card Fine allows me to discard two cards." Discarding his cards, he continued. "Next HERO Counterattack forces you to choose one card in my hand. If it's an Elemental Hero, I can special summon it! Since the trap Fine forced all other cards out of my hand, I only have one left. Come forth! Elemental Hero Sparkman (Light/Warrior) *4 (1600/1400)!"

The blue-gold electric hero appeared within a lightning bolt. The hero raised its arm and accurately shot a second lightning blast to finish off the Spirit. "HERO Counterattack then allows me to destroy one monster you control." Gold silently congratulated himself for the play going through.

Scoffing, Rex slid a final card into his disk and ended his turn.

 **TURN – 3 – Gold**

"My turn, draw!" Gold slid out the top card from his deck. "I play the spell E – Emergency Call!" A larger version of the card appeared in front of Gold, artwork showing an explosion with a large 'E' in the center. "This allows me to bring one 'Elemental Hero' monster from my deck to my hand." Showing his opponent, the card briefly, he shuffled.

"Next I'll activate Polymerization! I now fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Necroshade (Dark/Warrior) *5 (1600/1800)!" The two heroes flew above the stage into a vortex of orange and blue. "Hero of darkness, heed my call. Fallen allies rise emotions of anger! Use the anger to destroy the enemy! Fusion Summon! From the dark, Elemental Hero Escuridäo (Dark/Warrior/Fusion) *8 (2500/2000)!"

Appearing in a sudden darkness, the dark hero appeared. With slight blackened skeletal features, with eyes piercing the dark it glared.

"Next, Escuridäo's ATK goes up by 100 for each 'Elemental Hero' monster in my graveyard!"

Elemental Hero Escuridäo (2800/2000)

As a proctor, Rex had no time realizing what had happened. Gold's Fine had let him discard an extra elemental hero to further empower Escuridäo. 'Who knew he would plan the far ahead?' Rex thought to himself.

"Escuridäo, attack Inferno! Dark Purge!" On command, the dark heroine glided across the field, ready for the kill.

"Not so fast Gold, I activate all my traps!" On que, Rex's four traps flipped up. "First I activate three copies of backfire, dealing you a total of 1500 life points for each fire monster you destroy! Next is the trap Call of The Earthbound! This changes the target of the attack to UFO Turtle!

 **Elemental Hero Escuridäo (2800/2000) VS UFO Turtle (1400/1100)**

"Next because of UFO Turtle's effect," Rex exclaimed, "I can special summon another fire monster with 1500 or less ATK in ATK mode! I think another UFO Turtle will do!" Another mechanical turtle spun onto the field. Suddenly, from each copy of backfire, three large fireballs flew over and slammed Gold in the chest thrice. Dusting himself off slightly, Gold ended his turn.

 **Gold – 2500LP**

 **Rex – 4000LP**

* * *

Two boys came into the Kaiba Dome. Obviously, late. A boy with spiky black hair, curling back near his face and a boy with Kuriboh-like hair gasped for air as they sprinted into the dome.

* * *

 **TURN – 4 – Rex**

Swiftly drawing his card, he immediately pressed a button on his duel disk and a slot opened. "I play the field spell: Molten Destruction!" Suddenly the ground around the two duelists changed into browned rocks. The heat in the area slowly was rising.

"Molten Destruction Increases Fire type monsters ATK by 500 and decreases their DEF by 400!" An aura swept over the field, a sudden glow over Rex's monsters.

Inferno (1600/1500)

UFO Turtle (1900/700)

"Then I'll have Inferno attack Elemental Hero Escuridäo!" The flame wrapped around Escuridäo, but the dark heroine easily flicked it away.

 **Inferno (1600/1500) VS Elemental Hero Escuridäo (2800/2000)**

 **Gold – 1000LP**

 **Rex – 2800LP**

"I end my turn."

 _That was too close! One more attack and he would have gotten me! But why didn't he attack with UFO Turtle? Pity? Well, I've got to make sure this works. Either way, this next turn may as well be my last._

 **TURN – 5 – Gold**

"I draw!" Gold exclaimed with as much force as he could muster. _This card…_ "I play the spell HEROic Sacrifice!" Grabbing a card from his extra deck, he slid it into the graveyard. "This lets me send one HERO fusion monster from my extra deck, and one Elemental Hero monster on my field to the graveyard to draw two cards!"

Escuridäo descended into a dark portal in the ground as well as a larger holographic version of the card. Gold then drew his two cards. Looking over his cards he slid one into an open slot of his duel disk. "I then play the spell Legacy of a HERO! This allows me to return two fusion monsters with HERO monsters as listed fusion material to the extra deck. Then I draw three cards!"

Grabbing the cards from his graveyard, he drew three cards. "I then play Fusion Gate!" Gold said while sliding the card into a newly opened slot of his duel disk.

A new almost virtual landscape appeared with a large vortex overhead quickly override the once volcano-like terrain.

UFO Turtle (1400/1100)

"This allows us to fusion summon without a Polymerization by banishing the fusion materials! I fuse Elemental Heroes Ocean (Water/Warrior) *4 (1500/1200) and Elemental Hero Woodsman (Earth/Warrior) *4 (1000/2000) from my hand with Fusion Gate!"

Cards ascending into the vortex, the forms of the two Heroes not revealed, a large blast of cold was thrown onto the field. "Hero of the Cold. Commander of frozen justice. It is time to show the enemy what TRUE cold is like! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

A hero of ice descended from the vortex with titanium armor, pointed at the ends to look like icicles. With a mannequin-like appearance, he stood arms crossed, ice forming upon the floor that he had touched.

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (Water/Warrior) *8 (2500/2000)

"I finally set one card facedown and end my turn."

"That was his big comeback?" A boy in blue loudly exclaimed.

"Pfft what a joke duelist. Even for a third rate! He could have at least put it in defense mode!"

A second boy in blue laughed.

 **Turn – 6 – Rex**

Drawing his card, Rex sighed, a disappointed expression worn on his face. "I guess this'll be the final turn for you then. I guess what he saw in you wasn't all that special after all." Before he could respond, Rex quickly continued. "I play the card I just drew: Salamandra! This increases a Fire monster's attack by 700! I switch UFO Turtle to ATK mode!"

UFO Turtle (2100/1100)

"UFO Turtle, attack! Flame spiral strike!" The reptile retreated back into its shell and spun towards the ice hero, only to explode on impact.

 **UFO Turtle (2100/1100) VS Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (2500/2000)**

 **Gold – 1000LP**

 **Rex – 2400LP**

"Reverse card, open!" A podium of light appeared onto the center of the field, where the ice-bound hero stepped inside.

"W-what?" Rex questioned. "Backfire should have finished you off! Why do you still have lifepoints!?" Gold only smiled.

"This is the trap card I cativated! Trap card, Shadow of a HERO! When a battle between a HERO monster and a non-hero monster occurs, I can remove said hero from play to negate all monster effects, spells, and traps on the field until the end of the battle phase! Of course, I am not able to declare any additional attacks this turn, not that it mattered."

*Backfire DMG negated

Obviously disappointed, Rex ended his turn. "You realize that no matter how impressive the heroes are, you won't be able to finish my 2400 life points off! There's simply no way!" 'There is no hero except Bladedge that has over 2400 ATK points!"

 **Turn – 7 – Gold**

 _Never underestimate the power of heroes Rex!_ Gold drew his card. "Draw! I summon the card that will finish this. I summon Elemental Hero Voltic (Light/Thunder) *4 (1000/1500) in ATK mode!"

A hero with purple armor with gold linings around his body and aluminum plating over his knees, chest and wrists appeared in a similar fashion to Sparkman.

"Elemental Hero Voltic, attack Rex directly! 10 Volt Blast!"

The thunder hero took out two batons and plunged them into the ground, sending a shockwave towards Rex.

 **Gold – 1000LP**

 **Rex – 1400LP**

"Told you, you couldn't finish me off! You're 1400 lifepoints short! Was that your big finish?" Rex began to laugh, oblivious to the idea of what was about to come.

"Never underestimate the power of heroes!" Gold said calmly to the tester. "Voltic's special effect activates! I can special summon one banished Elemental Hero monster to the field!"

"What!" Rex nearly shouted. The purple-clad hero threw his batons into the sky, a large bolt of blue thunder descending onto the field. From the lightning, a second hero posed.

"I special summon Elemental Hero Ocean!" Posing with his familiar trident, the Atlantic hero stood beside the purple-spandex hero. "Ocean, attack! Aquarius Wrath!"

On the command the warrior of the waters grasped his trident and glowed a blue aura. Shouting, the hero slid across the field, water splashing to the sides of the field where the hero slid. Finally, rising it's trident it quickly hacked his trident from above at Rex's chest!

 **Gold – 1000LP**

 **Rex – 0000LP**

 **Winner: Gold**

Rex was stunned. Not even _he_ could do anything like that with the heroes. Not that he could say anything about that now… He was gone and Gold was here. He just needed to learn to accept that.

With the duel ended Gold left the arena without a word. It was done. For now, he was one step closer to upholding his promise. He let a small grin plaster itself on his face as he walked through the exit of arena 6.

* * *

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack his Golem! Skydive Scorcher!" A hero with a dragon hand dove at a large mechanical golem.

 **Jaden Yuki – 2000LP**

 **Prof. Crowler – 0000LP**

Kuriboh-styled hair waving from the shockwave of the golem collapsing, the boy smiled.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed with his signature movement: a two-fingered salute. With his duel over he was sure that he was guaranteed entry onto duel academy. With a HERO deck like his, what could possibly go wrong? Of course, the boy with black spiky hair had already won, regardless of the fact that he had entered his duel later than the Yuki boy.

* * *

 **Yeah this took a while. What can I say? I'm very lazy. For anyone who wants to write an OC or deck for the future chapters, PM me or review what it is. Also, please review with criticism that actually helps, rather than "terrible" and such. If you do insist on saying "terrible", list a reason to why it is terrible and how it could improve. Thank you.**

 **Character Requirements**

 **Name:**

 **Deck: (Archetype or full deck list. Original cards effects, stats, and how one plays the typing must be explained)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory/Background:**

 **Connections: (to people. E.g. Princeton Group, Jaden, OC's)**

 **Quick Summary of character/extra information: Likes to read books. Good at classes. Can see spirits.**

 **Example:**

 **Name: Gold Sakuta**

 **Deck: Elemental Heroes.**

 **Strategy: fusion summon monsters for attacks.**

 **Original card: Shadow of a HERO.**

 **Normal Trap/Effect: Only activate during the damage step that a non- "HERO" monster and a "HERO" monster battled. Exclude 1 Fusion "HERO" monster from play. During the turn this card was activated, the effects of all spells, traps, and monster effects are negated until the end of the battle phase. You may not declare an attack during the turn this card was activated.**

 **Original Card: HEROic Sacrifice**

 **Normal Tyap/Effect: Send 1 "Elemental Hero" Fusion monster from your extra deck and a "HERO" monster on your side of the field to the graveyard. Draw 2 cards.**

 **Appearance: Flat golden-blonde hair. Midnight black eyes.**

 **Personality: (To be revealed)**

 **Connections: (To be revealed)**

 **Quick Summary of character/extra information: (To be revealed)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Onward to Duel Academy!

Chapter – 2 – Onwards to Duel Academy!

ARC – 1 – Requirements of Acceptance

Previously…

" _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack his Golem! Skydive Scorcher!" A hero with a dragon hand dove at a large mechanical golem._

 _ **Jaden Yuki – 2000LP**_

 _ **Prof. Crowler – 0000LP**_

 _Kuriboh-styled hair waving from the shockwave of the golem collapsing, the boy smiled._

" _Gotcha!" He exclaimed with his signature movement: a two-fingered salute. With his duel over he was sure that he was guaranteed entry onto duel academy. With a HERO deck like his, what could possibly go wrong? Of course, the boy with black spiky hair had already won, regardless of the fact that he had entered his duel later than the Yuki boy._

* * *

'How could I have let not one, but TWO slackers into MY academy!' A man with a somewhat feminine outfit and enough makeup to pass as a clown fumed. He had tried various strategies to eat away at his opponent's spirit but nothing worked! Mocking, a condescending tone, but nothing! Maybe he could teach him a lesson at the Duel Academy island. Yes, that would be his plan. 'Now back to my poetry' he thought. 'I wonder what rhymes with Ancient Gear Golem…'

Meanwhile outside the large dome building, a bus had arrived the next day to pick up all the applicants that had succeeded and gained entry into the Duel School. Each student that had passed gained a form of acceptance almost immediately, as well as a student id card. The mandatory sign-up six months prior began to make sense.

Boarding the bus, Gold felt relieved. If Rex has attacked with UFO Turtle in his exam, he would have lost. Why did he do that anyways? _Pity,_ Gold concluded in his head. Grabbing a duffle bag containing his low amount of necessities. Gold entered and took a seat.

"Why do _we_ have to sit in these craggy seats on a _public_ bus!" A boy a few seats in front of him loudly exclaimed.

"Yes, this is most _unacceptable_! Do they know who _we_ are!?" Another boy beside him was being equally obnoxious.

"We're the famous twins Roku and Lefvi! They _dare_ treat us like this!?"

Gold urged to go further towards the opposite ends of the bus, but it was full. He had heard from Rex that someone tampered with the helicopter that was supposed to bring all of the soon-to-be students to the island. In its stead, they were being treated to a two-day trip on a cruise ship. Talk about lucky!

For the bus ride (it only took fifteen minutes to arrive at the docks) the pair continued to complain and bicker about how they deserve much better than this. _The next few days may be the best time of my life_ , Gold thought positively through the twins bickering.

Pulling into the port every person was checked and boarded onto the ship. Everything and everyone accounted for, they set sail immediately.

Gold toured around the boat, familiarizing himself with each area. Four arenas for dueling alone, a large ballroom, five-star restaurants (all provided by the school, of course), and a large pool were what Gold found the most interesting.

His room was surprisingly the same as his number for the exam. Room 332. He located it on the fourth floor of the ship. Unlocking the door with the temporary key card each student was given, Gold threw his items onto a bed. The room had a large bed in the center of the room, as well as a closet, old-fashioned clock, and a desk with a table lamp on it. Gold took a closer look at the room and concluded that this was the cleanest room he'd ever been in.

Inspecting the room further, he found a package on the chair beside the large wooden desk. 'Gold' The tag read. Opening the package, he was surprised to see what was in it. Inside the box was a pair of swim trunks, a new duel disk, a bright red uniform, and a letter. Firstly, inspecting the letter, as common courtesy, he saw that the letter was to be opened during his graduating year of Duel Academy. On the front of the letter it also stated that he couldn't open it if he wanted to. It read that he promised. 'Promised' being underlined in a deep, crimson red. Sighing, he laid the letter on the desk.

He lifted the trunks out of the box to examine it further. As he did, a small piece of tinfoil fell back onto the desk. ' _Congrats on getting in Gold! –Everyone'_ He smiled at the testament. Unfolding the foil, he found a new card. Gold first questioned this, but then added it to his deck. Maybe one day he might use it?

* * *

He found himself at the pool. In a new pair of black swim trunks, fitted to his waist as he sat to the side watching the passing birds. At the moment, it was noon. He felt at peace watching the seagulls fly by. Of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with us!?" An all too familiar voice nearly shouted. Ah, yes it was the boys in blue that had been bickering on the bus. _Oh, boy_ , Gold whispered silently to himself. "Don't you know who we are!? We'r-"

At that moment, a finger covered the boy's mouth.

"We know who you are, you've been prancing around the whole ship complaining about nothing!" A feminine voice was heard. A girl, looking barely older than Gold's age of fourteen, quickly interrupted.

She had dark red hair reaching her shoulders, and kind basil eyes. She wore a violet two-piece swimsuit, and bore a duel disk. "And would you kindly be quiet! Just being near you is starting to give me a headache!"

The two boys, still in blue, started muttering and then started to shout something about dueling. You couldn't really hear with the two shouting at the same time, but you could get the gist of things.

"Very well, I accept. Both of you meet me in duel arena 4 in 30 minutes. Don't be late." The girl replied rather calmly to the shouts. Emphasizing on the word late, she turned and walked to the nearest doorway inside the ship.

"Hey we didn't catch your name!" A bystander shouted, brown kuriboh-like hair, waving in the air.

The girl, once again, turned and opened her mouth. "Scarlet, Rose Scarlet."

* * *

Thirty minutes passed quick, as the declaration of a duel so fierce, bold, and rather daring. Or at least that's what the rumors said. Somehow the duel about getting the pair of blues to shut their yaps became a "duel for love", or "a declaration of war", or many other large, inaccurate, events.

The number of people in arena four grew rapidly, while the two baby blue, brown haired, Lefvi and Roku continued to argue. _You know they're starting to make some really good points! The floors weren't a blinding shine as to standards!_ Gold thought sarcastically.

Finally, that girl, Rose, entered through the doorway to the duel field. Rather dramatically, Gold silently added. Behind her was a boy, matching her height, equipped with deep navy-blue eyes and light-blonde hair. Both of them were wearing academy issued uniforms.

The boy wore a yellow jacket, extending to his waist. On the jacket was a white band at the arms, and cuffs as well as the shoulders with a button to keep it closed.

Rose on the other hand wore a blue miniskirt, white top with blue trimmings, and a pair of royal blue boots.

"Now that we're all here, let's explain the rules." Rose told the two other boys.

"First off all who's this guy!" Roku nearly shouted. "Our fight is with you alone!"

Rose sighed. "If you would let me explain, I could tell you. This is my brother Ryan," Rose said presenting Ryan. "and since I was the challenged, I will come up with the rules. This will be a tag-duel. Ryan and I versus you two. We each get our own fields, and each team shares 8000 lifepoints. None of us may declare an attack on the first turn."

The twins nodded in (reluctant) agreement. Each player readied their duel disks.

" **DUEL"**

 **Duel 02 – Start!**

 **Rose and Ryan – 8000 LP**

 **Lefvi and Roku – 8000 LP**

 **TURN1 - Lefvi**

"I'll go first, commoners." Lefvi drew a card. "I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs (Earth/Rock) *4 (300/2000)." A large stone statue with two lumbering hands appeared in front of the boy. "I now play Metamorphosis! I sacrifice Stone Statue of The Aztecs to summon a monster from the extra deck with equalling level, not that clowns like you would know!"

The large statue began to glow and slowly turned into a larger statue of a man holding the world on his shoulders. "I summon Statue of The World Holder (Earth/Rock) *4 (4500/100) in ATK mode!" The audience gasped at the sight of the large statue. "I end my turn here simpletons."

The girl was about to draw, but was interrupted by the boy beside her. The red-head nodded and the boy calmly drew.

 **TURN2 - Ryan**

"Draw! I activate the effect of Lunalight Black Sheep (Dark/Beast-Warrior) *2 (100/600)! I discard it to add one Polymerization to my hand!" Adding the card to his hand, he shuffled. "Next I'll activate Polymerization!" A vortex appeared above the field. Two holographic cards entered the swirl of blue and orange. "I use Lunalight Purple Butterfly (Dark/Beast-Warrior) *3 (1000/1000) and Lunalight Blue Cat (Dark/Beast-Warrior) *4 (1600/1200) to fusion summon!"

"Beast of lunar movements! Ascend onto the ethereal plains to defend the weak and punish the broken! Fusion summon! Lunalight Cat Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion) *7 (2400/2000) in DEF mode!"

A feminine figure with purple skin descended onto the field. It wore a teal dress and black tights. Upon its head, it wore a blue headdress, it's red hair below it.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn."

The audience was split. Half of the viewers were happy seeing a comeback from Ryan with a fusion monster, but the others scoffed that all he'd been able to do is summon a monster unable to stop the inevitable attack of the statue.

 **TURN3 – Riku**

"My turn draw! I summon Axe Raider (Earth/Warrior) *4 (1700/1150)! I now play Frost Axe and equip it to Axe Raider to increase its attack by 1000!"

Axe Raider (2700/1150)

"I end my turn here by setting a card and playing the spell Power Bracer! Power Bracer allows me to send an equip card from my field to the graveyard to inflict 500 points of direct damage!

 **Rose and Ryan – 7500 LP**

 **Lefvi and Riku – 8000 LP**

 **TURN4 – Rose**

"My turn, draw!" The girl with red hair stated. "I summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes (Dark/Plant) *4 (1600\1000) in DEF mode!"

A large dark green plant with two carnivorous heads sprouted from the ground of the dueling field.

"I end my turn" The audience, once again, was disappointed with the siblings' moves weren't as flashy as the twins'.

 **TURN5 – Lefvi**

"Draw. I summon The Trojan Horse (Earth/Beast) *4 (1600/1200)! Next I play double summon, allowing me to tribute The Trojan Horse to summon Holder of the Golden Mask (Earth/Beast) *7 (2500/2150)!"

A large horse appeared onto the field only to be enveloped in a bright light. A beast with a golden mask and four arms with scimitars in each, clawed through the light and stomped onto the field growling at the other monsters on the field.

"Hey, you can't do that, that's a level 7 monster!" Ryan rebutted, breaking his silence.

"Actually, The Trojan Horse is treated as two tributes for an earth-type monster!" Grinning obnoxiously, he pointed at Rose's monster. "Holder of the Golden Mask attack that overgrown weed!

The beast sprinted over to the plant and slashed it diagonally with all four scimitars. The plant exploded, leaving nothing behind.

"Now Statue of the World Holder, direct attack!" The large statue pulled back it's fist, only to throw it at Rose! The fist slowly stopped as music started to play. Suddenly, a familiar lunar dancer slid onto Rose's field interrupting the attack. "What!?", an obviously annoyed Lefvi shouted.

"I activate a trap," Ryan spoke. "Trap card, Lunalight Illusion Dance!" A hologram of the card flipped up revealing Lunalight Cat Dancer in the moon, casting a foreshadow. "This allows me to negate one attack and send one card on the field back to its owner's hand when an attack is declared whilst I have a Lunalight monster!"

"Damn it!" Lefvi began to curse as his monster was returned to his hand. "I end my turn."

 **TURN6 – Ryan**

"Draw." Ryan slid a card from his deck into his hand. "I play Monster Reborn!" A large crest of blue shone on the field. "This special summons a monster in the graveyard! I special summon Lunalight Blue Cat!"

A feminine blue cat with a blue and white bodysuit with ivory ruffles appeared beside Cat Dancer.

"When Blue Cat is special summoned, I double one Lunalight monsters, ATK!"

Lunalight Cat Dancer (4800/2000)

"Next I can sacrifice Lunalight Blue Cat to activate Cat Dancer's effect! Now Cat Dancer can attack all your monsters twice!"

The audience gasped at the new-found strength the dancer found as a blue aura covered the lunar dancer of the moon, creating a tension in the crowds.

"Attack Axe Raider!" The cat dancer jumped into the air, diving down and slashing at the axe carrying warrior elegantly with its claws.

Lunalight Cat Dancer (4800/2000) VS Axe Raider (1700/1150)

 **Rose and Ryan – 7500 LP**

 **Lefvi and Riku – 4900 LP**

"Now because Cat Dancer attacked, you take another 100 points of damage! Additionally, Axe Raider is not destroyed for the first bout, but the second time, he's not so lucky!"

A red aura covered the two boys, draining their lifepoints.

 **Lefvi and Riku – 4800 LP**

"Attack again Cat Dancer!" Once again the cat dancer flew into the air, performing a powerful downer-cut. Once destroyed, the boys were once again shrouded in a red aura.

 **Lefvi and Roku – 1600 LP**

"Now attack Lefvi's Statue of the World Holder!" In a quick succession, the dancer had left a large scratch on the statue. Suddenly, the statue fell onto one leg.

Lunalight Cat Dancer (4800/2000) VS Statue of the World Holder (4500/100)

 **Lefvi and Roku – 1200LP**

"Once more Cat Dancer!" Ryan exclaimed. The statue slowly crumbled into dust as the dancer returned to Ryan's field.

 **Lefvi and Roku – 0800LP**

"I end my turn with a face down." Ryan concluded.

Lunalight Cat Dancer (2400/2000)

In the stands the viewers were shocked. Ryan had managed to deal 7200 life points worth of damage in _one_ turn! Barely anybody could even damage Lefvi once he had gotten his Statue of the World Holder out.

 **TURN7 – Roku**

"We're not done yet! There's no way we'll lose to commoners like you!" Roku shouted, regardless of what had just happened. "I summon a new Axe Raider, and play Axe of Power and Megamorph! First Axe of Power increases Axe Raiders ATK by 1200 points! Megamorph doubles Axe Raider's original ATK while we have lower lifepoints!"

Axe Raider (4600/1150)

"Attack Rose Directly!" The axe warrior sprinted towards Rose, axe held high.

"I activate the trap, Call of the Earthbound! This forces you to attack Cat Dancer! Cat Dancer cannot be destroyed in battle!"

Axe Raider (4600/1150) VS Lunalight Cat Dancer (2400/2000)

 **Rose and Ryan – 5300 LP**

 **Lefvi and Roku – 0800 LP**

"I set a card and end my turn." Roku finished unsatisfied.

 **TURN8 – Rose**

"My turn! I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in ATK mode! Next its effect activates! I discard a card to special summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra and when he's special summoned from a Predaplant monsters effect, I add Polymerization to my hand!"

'Another fusion user?', the crowd wondered as a plant scorpion and a plant cobra emerged onto the field. The power of the first sibling was shown in one move, but did Rose have a power greater than that?

"What's that supposed to do?" Roku retorted mockingly to her move. Ignoring him, Rose continued.

"I play Polymerization! I fuse Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio and Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra! I fusion summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia!"

With her word, the two plant beings flew into an orange and blue swirl. A large plant with two arms with heads similar to Venus flytraps clawed out of the portal.

"That was useless, because I play Spirit Barrier! Now We don't take damage if there's a monster on our field!"

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of Chimerarafflesia! I can banish one monster on the field with a level less than itself! I select Axe Raider!" The warrior monster was suddenly grabbed by one of the tentacles of the plant beast and was lowered into its mouth!

"Direct attack!" The plant wasted no time sending its two heads at the two boys. Teeth extended.

 **Rose and Ryan – 5300 LP**

 **Lefvi and Roku – 0000 LP**

 **Winners - Rose and Ryan**

The crowd was astounded. The twins were never defeated before, especially in a tag duel! The only ones to come close were a girl named Hikari and a boy with brown, somewhat messy hair. Although astounded, the crowd had another thing they felt greatly. Fear. Generally, girls used cute cards like Harpie Girl, not killer plants that eats people!

The crowd didn't cheer. The crowd didn't shower them in approval. All they saw was a woman of the cold and cruelty with her brother. Albeit for a few lucky people.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Once again, if anyone wants to submit an OC, please review, or (preferably) PM me the character! Additionally, please review with criticism that helps me become a better writer and makes this a better story! If you found the story bad, list why it's bad. I'll try to improve it.**

 **OC Requirements**

 **Name:**

 **Deck: (Archetype or full deck list. Original cards effects, stats, and how one plays the typing must be explained)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory/Background:**

 **Connections: (to people. E.g. Princeton Group, Jaden, other OC's)**

 **Peers:**

 **Traits:**

 **Quick Summary of character/extra information: (Likes to read books. Good at classes. Can see spirits)**

 **Additionally, if your character seems overpowered, make up a weakness for the deck or person! (E.g. Bad deck balance for monsters, easily angered, ect,)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Original Cards:**

 **-Statue of the World Holder  
**

 **Attack: ?**

 **Defence** **: 100**

 **Earth/Rock/Fusion**

 **Level 4**

 **Effect: 1 Rock monster + 1 Earth monster**

 **This monster's attack is equal to the combined defense of the monsters used to fusion summon it.**

 **If special summoned to the field by the effect Metamorphosis, apply the following effect:**

 **This monster gains attack equal to the monster tributed by the effect of Metamorphosis to special summon this card's defense +2500.**

 **-Frost Axe**

 **Spell/Equip**

 **Effect: This card can only be equipped to a level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster. The monster this card is equipped to gains 1000 attack.**

 **-Axe of Power**

 **Spell/Equip**

 **Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Axe Raider" or "Ace Axer". The monster this card is equipped to gains 1200 attack.**

 **-Lunalight Illusion Dance**

 **Trap/Normal**

 **Effect: Only activate while your opponent declares an attack while you have a Lunalight monster on your side of the field. Negate the attack, and if successful, return one card on the field to its owner's hand.**

 **(Thanks to The Black Knight, Ulrich362, and Guest for submitting OCs!)**


End file.
